Many people use mobile computing devices on a daily basis for communication and information access. Most users utilize their mobile computing devices for a variety of tasks (e.g., making phone calls, instant messaging, e-mailing, checking the weather, sports results, tracking of stock market prices, news headlines, or music downloads). Each of these tasks can involve many steps on the mobile computing device through multiple applications. Many mobile computing device users utilize their devices for these and other tasks while in a distracted environment or on the move (e.g., while walking or driving). Thus, attempting to access a commonly utilized application can be very cumbersome. While mobile computing technology has advanced significantly to meet people's rapidly expanding work and personal needs, mobile computing devices do very little to adapt themselves based on a person's usage patterns and needs.
Methods and systems have been developed that allow mobile computing device users to personalize their devices to allow quick access to the applications they use most frequently. Some existing solutions include speed dial lists, favorite contacts, favorite websites, and customizable application icons on the home screen. While these solutions help the user to quickly access their more frequently used mobile tasks, they are manually implemented and are static in nature. If usage or calling patterns change (e.g., user meets a new friend, starts talking to an old friend more, starts working on a new project with different colleagues), the user would again need to go to the effort of manually changing the settings.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.